A Day That Will Live in Infamy!
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Life seemed so simple till tragedy strikes our great nation. Brave men and women will sacrifice their lives on the battle field and home front this was much more than a war. This was a fight for freedom. This story contains violence and extreme language!
1. Pearl Harbor

Ok Ladies and gentleman I know this is a huge surprise to you. I am writing again! However I must thank a very special friend. who is my co-writer. Also I must warn you now this story is very violent, a lot of cursing, and a lot racial slurring. However this is not meant to be racial. It was said in a time of war and I am trying to capture the mindset that was present during this time period!

* * *

"OH MY GODDDD!" I screamed. To my eyes horror there were a million silver planes with red meatballs under the wings. I was in my hotel, I couldn't believe my eyes. I sprang into action and raced down to the parking lot. Ellie screamed after me "Where are you going Theodore?" I hopped into my military jeep that I had taken off base. I was racing as fast as this piece of shit could take me.

I raced into the harbor; I saw a nearby ship (I later found it was the Arizona) blow up into a huge fireball.

"OH MY GODDD!" I scream "WHAT THE FUCK!" My mind was racing; I was horrified. This was not a nightmare this was actually happening.

This was a Jap attack! They were diving on OUR ships KILLING OUR MEN! FUCKING GODDAMN JAPS! I was so mad I felt my body trembling with rage. I raced to a destroyer.

I made a mad dash for one of the 20mm Anti-Aircraft guns. I squeeze the trigger violently. It roars to life in my ears. Hot orange tracers ripped into the sky above me. I locked onto the nearest GODDAMN, SON OF A BITCH JAP! I followed him; keeping on his ass till I saw smoke pouring out of his plane. I was glad that he was going to hell! I was filled with joy. But then suddenly there was another loud booming sound and yet another vicious fireball shot out of a battleship that had torpedoed! How the FUCK WAS THAT POSSIBLE? I scream in my mind. The water here is to shallow for torpedoes.

No matter now. I HAD TO STOP THIS ONSLAUGHT! I whipped my gun around firing like a man possessed. I found a target and shot at it till I no longer could, then I would scan the horizon and pick out another one of the many targets that was above me. I kept this up. Then as suddenly as they had appeared they were gone.

I slumped to my knees tired and panting. I was reliving what had just taken place. I can't even believe what had just happened. We were at peace only a few hours ago. What had changed? What was it that called for an attack without having declared war between the US and the Japs?

Well not matter, it was WAR! It was all about who would be the last man standing. I hope Ellie is ok. I can't believe that we get married just yesterday and then today I have to be in the thick of battle fighting to save the lives of my friends.

GODDAMN THOSE LITTLE YELLOW BASTARDS! I can hear the roar of hundreds of engines from the sky. I jump up. My heart racing a million miles an hour. I can feel my pulse throbbing, the sounds of the fires burning in my ears, I become angry. Suddenly I hear the screams of the dying men all around me.

"NOW I AM LIVID! NO GODDAMN, MOTHER FUCKING, SON OF A BITCH JAP WILL GET BY ME!" I scream out as loud as I can. As if by some strange occurrence I had started something, I heard a volley curses and screams of hate and anger behind and all around me. We were fighting as one nation under God. It no longer mattered where you came from. All that mattered was that you were doing your damnedest to shoot and kill JAPS!

We were young men and we realized that our way of life was under attack. We had all seen the news reels of the vile acts of the Japs when they were occupying China. They were slaughtering and murdering innocent and harmless people.

We wanted revenge. Well we were getting a taste of it now. The planes were coming in from 12 o'clock high. They were making another dive bombing run on our ships. We all trained our guns to the sky. We opened fire on the enemy! Suddenly there was a lot unknown noise. We heard loud thudding and banging sounds that were ripping into the air. But we didn't look around as we kept our guns trained on the enemy. Then suddenly the sky was lighting up with huge tracer fire and large fireballs of smoke filled the sky. What was going on? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the other ships that had survived the first wave of the attack opening up with all their guns that were working. It was a true testament to the fighting spirit of America. The new sights and sounds gave me another boost energy and rage. It was all I could do keep from jumping out of my skin.

Suddenly my GODDAMN gun JAMMED! I was frantic, my fingers fumbled around like they had a mind of their own. They knew what to do. They were on autopilot as if this was just another drill. It was then I realized the gun had jammed on the last shell. "Goddamn it! Someone get me so more AMMO!" I screamed over the roar of the battle. Suddenly there was a hard and heavy slap on my back.

I turned to look and beside me was man who had carried an entire crate of ammo which weighed in at over 300 pounds. This young man looked no heavier than maybe 250 pounds if he was soaking wet. But I was way to busy to notice anymore detail about him. I grabbed as much ammo as I could and loaded up my gun and began hammering the enemy with fast and furious bursts of 20mm ammo.

I was so pumped up that I was still shooting like a mad man. After a little while I realized that I was having to fight even harder to keep on target. It was then that I noticed that the ship I was on was moving. It seemed that the captain of the ship was on a rescue mission to help save those poor souls that were in the oily water that was ablaze. I didn't have time to help the fuel-oil soaked men as I was trying to keep the enemy from sinking any more ships and throwing even more men into the oily mess. The shells were flying and the bombs were still falling. But now there were not as many planes flying in the sky. I figured that we had sacred those son's of bitches away or shot them down. All I knew was that I had done my fair share as I had sent five Jap planes to hell!

The battle soon faded into darkness. What is happening to me? I feel weak, numb, tired. My eyes close and all becomes a blank and a blur.

* * *

**Alvin's POV.(Mainland United Sates, December 7, 1941)**

The way this day started gave me no indication it would end in such a tragic way. I was in my front yard playing catch with my 6-year-old son, John.

"Ok I'm ready, Dad. Throw it!" shouted John.

I smiled at my only son and tossed him the baseball.

"Yes! I caught it!" shouted John.

"Boys, it's time to come inside," Brittany, my beautiful wife, shouted from our house.

"Coming, Honey," I said with a smile. "John, I'll race you inside."

"Ok, Dad," said John.

He quickly ran ahead of me. I'd never tell him I let him win. As we neared the house we could smell the delicious dinner Brittany had fixed. John and I both reached for the biscuits she had already placed on the table.

"Don't you dare!" said Brittany. "Wash your hands first."

We both groaned, but did as she told us to.

"John, go tell you sisters dinner is ready," said Brittany.

"Yes, ma'am," said John as he ran off.

I kissed Brittany on her cheek and ran my hand over her hip. Even after giving me three children she had the body of a goddess.

"You'd better keep your hands to yourself," she warned.

Before I could protest, our daughters came in, 7-year-old Martha and 3-year-old Grace. As usual my little artist Martha had paint all over her dress.

"Oh, Martha!" sighed Brittany.

"Can this wait until after we eat?" asked John.

Brittany calmed herself down and we all sat down for dinner. Just after I said grace my younger brother Simon burst in. It was obvious he was upset.

"Simon what's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you had your radio on at all today?" asked Simon.

"No. It's broken," said Brittany. "Tell us what's wrong."

Simon gained his composure and said. "The Japanese have bombed Pearl Harbor!"

* * *

**Theodore's Point of view.(Hawaii, Pearl Harbor)**

Where am I? I think I'm dead. But am I? What's that noise I hear? It sounds like an angels voice. My head is pounding, one of my legs is throbbing. What is going on here? Am I dreaming? Did the Japs really attack? Was I in a car crash and dreamed this whole thing up? I can't seem to remember anything after it went dark.

"WHERE AM I?" I scream finding my voice. "OH MY GOD I AM BLIND!" My voice was hoarse and terrified.

"Its ok, you are fine. Just sit back and relax." A calm soothing voice said. It was a female and her every word echoed in my head. I was trying to figure out where I had heard that voice before. My face when taught and pale. I finally realized who the voice belonged to. It was…my…WIFE'S! Oh my GOD they got Ellie too. We are both dead!

"They got you too?" I asked in another hoarse sounding voice that showed all of my fear and worry.

"What are you talking about Theodore?" Ellie asked.

"I…I thought I was dead. I thought you had died too. I am scared. Where am I? Am I blind? Will I live? Is my leg okay?" I asked a million questions thundered out of my mouth. She put her finger on my lips to quiet me.

"One question at a time, you need to calm down. You are safe, no need to be afraid. No you are not blind. We are outside and the smoke from the harbor is blocking out the stars. You will live. Your leg will be fine after it gets a proper chance to heal." Eleanor said.

"What happened to me?" Theo asked calming down now.

"Well you were injured when your gun jammed. The metal ejector jacket shot into your leg and nicked your main artery in your leg causing you to bleed profusely. You are very lucky to have lived, not to mention that you were able to stay conscience till the end of the battle!" Ellie was about to break down. "Theodore promise me you will comeback home to me when this God awful war is over."

"Ellie you know…" Theodore was cut off.

"Promise me!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I promise I will." Theodore said afraid that this was one promise he might not be able to keep.

* * *

**Alvin's POV.(Mainland United Sates, December 7, 1941)**

My heart stopped as I listened to Simon. "What? That...that can't be true!"

"I just heard it," said Simon.

"Mommy, Auntie Eleanor and Uncle Theodore are there!" cried Martha. "Are they alright?"

Brittany fought back tears. "I...I'm sure they are."

"Kids, why don't you take your plates into the den? Your mom and I need to talk with your uncle." I said holding back my own tears.

"Yes, Dad." said John. He took his sisters into the other room.

"Simon, have they said anything about injuries or deaths?" I asked.

"It's too soon to tell," said Simon. He took a deep breath. "But it's expected the death toll is in the thousands."

Brittany sat silent. Her face turned pale. I knew she was thinking the worst. Suddenly my father Dave rushed into our home like Simon had done just minutes before. His eyes were red with tears.

"Dad?" I managed assuming the worst.

"Your brother's ship was completely destroyed," said Dave.

We did not know at this time Theodore had survived. Eleanor contacted us later that night. Those few hours of waiting seemed like years. Our children slept in between Brittany and myself in our bed. We wanted them close to us. The fear that we could be next loomed over our once peaceful nation.


	2. Alvin goes to war!

** MrsAlvindseville is my co-writer for this story and I forgot to mention that she doesn't write the battle scenes only the home front. Also I must warn you now this story is very violent, a lot of cursing, and a lot racial slurring. However this is not meant to be racial. It was said in a time of war and I am trying to capture the mindset that was present during this time period!**

**

* * *

**

**Alvin's POV(Africa January 1943)**

"FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I saw "The Desert Fox's army" advancing on our position! "FUCK! RETREAT!" I yelled to my small platoon of lighting fast tanks. FUCK I muttered under my breath. "WHERE FUCK IS OUR GODDAMN COMMANDER?:" I screamed out looking around frantically. I had 5 tankers under my command as acting platoon leader as ours had gotten sick and was rushed to the aid station some 50 miles behind us. I couldn't believe that our commander was in a GODDAMN HOTEL! 90 FUCKING MILES BEHIND THE FRONTLINE. We were at a pass that had some 2,000 men at the opening, 30 to 40 tanks, four or five miles behind the opening of the pass. We also had some artillery support. But it wouldn't have been enough as we were hit with some 100 enemy Panzer IV tanks supported by some 10,000 enemy soldiers.

My tank made a hasty turn around. I was in the gun turret which turn 180 degrees so that is was facing the rear. We opened up with out 75mm armor piercing round. (We were only one of a handful that could penetrate the enemy armor. BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! We opened fire trying to slow down the enemy. Then we began to take fire.

KABAM! KRRSLAM! BLAM! The shells were falling all around us with a deafening roar. If that wasn't enough were getting bombed and strafed by the enemy airplanes.

As we were making our way out of the combat zone we heard a whizzing sound as bullets went singing by us. We realized we were taking machine gun fire from the fast approaching enemy tanks. I was in the command part of the open turret and opened up with a return fire to help suppress the enemies machine gun fire. The .50 cal roared to life as I let of burst at the same time our main battle gun cut loose. The two noises combined where earth shattering and mind numbing. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed just as I saw a 500 lb. bomb plunging straight down heading for my tank. I flashed back to the last time saw Brittany and my kids.

* * *

**Alvin's POV(Last week of May 1942, USA). **

I had spent my last free week with my family. I wanted to enjoy every moment of the day I could with my children. At night my time was totally devoted to my wife. Brittany told me she wanted to make my last night at home special, so she sent my children and sisters-in-law out for the night. It was just the two of us.

"Brittany, you look amazing," I said. My eyes outlined her lingerie-clad figure. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her passionately. Holding my wife was the best feeling in the world.

Brittany giggled in my arms. "Oh, Alvin."

I stared into her crystal clear blue eyes for a moment. My heart was breaking thinking of how I was going to miss her. Brittany pulled away and sat down on our bed. She crossed her legs and motioned for me to come over to her. I knelt down in front of her and kissed her stomach and chest.

Brittany let out a tiny squeak. "Alvin!"

I pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her. I kissed her neck. Brittany moaned as I lay on top of her. I tried not to let my passion get the best of me. I didn't want to loose control and be too rough with her. She was so delicate. With in the next few minutes what little clothes we had on were on the floor. I buried my face in Brittany's breasts. They were quite large for her small frame. I kissed them and held them in my hand. Brittany let out a moan as I entered her. She dug her nails into my back and demanded more. We tumbled passionately until we were so exhausted I couldn't move. I collapsed on top of her. We were both panting and sweating.

Brittany stroked the back of my head. "Oh, Alvin. I don't want you to go."

"Believe me if I didn't have to I wouldn't," I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I never thought I would have to leave her and our family. Now I was unsure if I was ever coming back.

I sighed as I said good-bye to Brittany in our bedroom. I couldn't help thinking this might be the last time I may see her. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled weakly. We walked arm and arm into the den where my sisters-in-law and daughters were sitting.

Martha ran to me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Daddy. I'm going to miss you!"

I picked my oldest child up and held her close to me. "I know, Pumpkin. I'm going to miss you too."

Grace came and grabbed my leg. "Daddy, don't go!"

"Oh, Sweetie. I have to," I said. My heart was in pieces now.

Eleanor and Jeanette pried the girls off of me. They hugged me too.

"Be safe, Alvin," said Eleanor.

"Take good care of yourself," said Jeanette who's five months pregnant with my nephew.

"I will," I promised. I looked back at Brittany. "Where's John?"

"I'm right here, Dad," said John coming into the living room. He had his little suitcase with him. "I'm ready to go."

"Oh, John," sighed Brittany.

I bent down to John's level and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Son..."

"Come on, Dad. We don't want to be late," said John.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, John. You can't come with me."

"What? Why not?" asked John. He was on the verge of tears.

"I need you here to take care you your mom, aunts, and sisters. You're the man of the house while I'm away," I said. "Can you do that for me? Can you be strong?"

John held back tears and nodded. He hugged me and sobbed. "Good-bye, Dad."

I stood up and smiled at my family. I hated to leave them, but my country needed me. As I stepped outside and closed the door behind me I knew my adventure was just beginning. I had no idea what it would cost me.

* * *

**Brittany's POV of Alvin's departure. **

It had been five months since the bombing of Pearl Harbor. My younger sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette, had come to live with us. Simon quickly enlisted in the paratroopers, but Alvin was more reluctant. It's not that he didn't want to serve his country. Alvin just didn't want to leave me and our children. I wasn't going to argue with him. I didn't want him to go. I soon realized this wasn't optional.

I waited patiently in the kitchen for Alvin to come home. Martha and John were still at school and I'd sent Grace out with Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin had called me earlier and said he was coming home from work early. He had something important to tell me.

"Hello, Brittany," said Alvin as he came into the kitchen. He had an open envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

Alvin sat down at the table with me and sighed. In a calm and composed voice he told me. "Brittany, I'm being drafted."

In that moment it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "What?"

"I have one week to be at the base," said Alvin.

"No, this can't be right," I sobbed into Alvin's chest. "Please, tell me there's been some mistake."

I could feel Alvin stroking my hair. He tried to calm me, but he was on the verge of tears too. He kissed me softly on the cheek. I held onto Alvin. I didn't want to let him go. I kept thinking, _"How am I going to get through this?"_ And although I didn't want to consider this the thought came to me._ "What if Alvin never comes home?"_

_

* * *

_

**Alvin's POV(Africa January 1943)**

KKKKRRRRBBBOOOOMMMMM!

The noise was so loud and the concussion of the air pressure was so powerful that my ears bled as well as my nose. The bomb missed up by a like 20 feet. My heart was racing; my blood was coursing fast and hard through my body. The blood streamed from my ears and nose. But I didn't feel the pain.

The air was filled with smoke and sand that was clouding my vision. I was frantic as we couldn't shoot our main gun half assed lest we run out of ammo in a crunch time.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMN-IT!" I screamed as our tank almost collided with another. "WHAT THE FUCHIS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed into the radio.

"We have a serious bottleneck! We need you and your squad to provide covering fire so that we can get all of our support vehicles moving. The enemy advance was so fast that we didn't have time to react and we are still trying to get moving ASAP!" A frantic voice said over the radio.

"GODDAMNIT, WE'LL PROVIDE YOU COVER!" I screamed into the radio, not more scared and pissed than ever.

"Turn this son of a bitch around!" I yelled at the tank driver.

"First Platoon, ABOUT FACE! CHARGE!" I yelled into the radio that all the other tanks in my Platoon had.

We made a hasty 180 and then charged head long into the jaws of the enemy armor. Only one thought going through out minds. "Will I live or die? Will my training save my life or will it be useless in the battle that we will surely die?"

* * *

**Alvin's POV(US, Fort Bragg Texas, September 1942). **

"Now remember you are TAKERS! You are the biggest GODDAMN target that posses more of a threat to the enemy than a soldier. What's worse is that you men are FUCKED UP THE BUTT, Why you ask? I'll tell you why. You are driving a high speed tank that was meant for smash split tactics. You have almost no armor, you do have armor piercing rounds. But if you get hit you ARE FUCKED!" General Neil said in a loud almost somber voice, thick with a Texan accent.

"Sir permission so to speak?" I asked.

"Permission granted."

"Sir what is the point of having a high speed tank destroyer if it can't take enemy fire?" I asked with worry in my voice. I was afraid I had been assigned to a moving coffin.

"That is a good question son. But by the end of this training you will learn how to survive and out think/manure the enemy and come home in one piece." Gen. Neil said with a hint of hope in his voice.

We were all terrified, thinking about the enemy that we had been learning about for the past 4 weeks. We had all survived our 6 weeks of basic training. But then we were forced to memorize what every enemy mobile unit was. How to spot a soldier with a Panzershreck. We knew them like the back of our hands. We knew everything from the armor thickness to the size of the gun on the tank. We were ready for the enemy, now to bad it wasn't "who could guess this tank" and the first one would stop it. No it was "he who kills first walks away" and that wasn't a really pleasant idea since we had just gotten told that we were in a lightly armored tank.

* * *

**Alvin's POV(Africa January 1943)**

As they neared I hear a voice in my head "Ok, today's the day we start putting your tactical training to use. Now you know that you are supposed to charge the enemy and keep moving. Do not I repeat DO NOT STOP!" I realized it was Gen. Neil.

The enemy was half a mile in front of us, we were all sweating like crazy, this was first time we had ever faced the enemy. I was so scared!

"Are we going full speed or not?" I asked the tank driver.

"No I am keeping here in gear two of three. I am doing that to increase out speed just increase we need to." James called back.

"Good! I will need you run right just before the enemy columns so that we can get the advantage on them. So when we are within a quarter of mile away from the enemy increase speed." I yelled.

Now the sounds of the battle were increasing with deafening ferocity, as soon as we were within a quarter of a mile the tank surged ahead. I jumped onto the gun again. I locked and loaded the gun waiting a few more precious seconds. "To hell with saving ammo!" I thought as I opened up my .50 cal shooting hot lead at the enemy.

Just then our main battle gun opened up point blank at an enemy tank. We were taking a huge risk by turning to the right but what was the difference anyways? I mean we were just as vulnerable from the front as the side due to the lack of armor. We did however manage to reach top speeds of 60 so we could out speed their turning gun turrets.

We must have been doing something right as just then we noticed that we weren't gaining on the enemy as fast. By now my tank was hammering out 7 to 8 rounds a minute. We had knocked out about for or five tanks and hadn't taken any losses.

Just then to my right, there was a loud exploding sound, followed by screams and the smell of burning flesh. I stopped shooting and puked my guts out over the side of the tank.

That could have been ME! I could have been taken from Brittany and my kids.

We made the sharp turn to the right and raced as fast as we could. I got a call on the radio that it was all clear for us to make a run for it as the evac at the rear was moving at high speed.

With that we turned 90 degrees and made a mad dash to get the hell out of dodge.

"When having to make an all out retreat zig-zag, it makes it almost impossible for the enemy to get a lock on you!" the voice in my head told me.

"On my mark I want everyone to zig left for 10 seconds and then zag right for 20 seconds. From here on we will zig and zag for 20 seconds." I said into to radio's microphone. "MARK!"

We zigged zagged like that and to our wonderful amazement we didn't take a single hit. We retreated for some 90 miles before the enemy finally hit a brick wall. I couldn't believe that this was our greatest defeat and loss of ground in the war so far. It was terrible. I was just glad that I had made it out of there alive. I was selfish but I loved my wife so dearly that I never wanted to leave or lose her at all.

I thought our losses had been minimal. Well when we counted the tanks and the men we found that we had lost 15 tanks and 60 tankers! I was crushed, I felt this unbearable weight on my shoulders as I realized that I KILLED THOSE MEN! THEIR DEATHS AND BLOOD WERE ON MY HANDS! I felt sick to my stomach, I thought I was going to throw up again.

I couldn't stop thinking about my wife and how close she came to being a widower. I was so blessed that that bomb missed me. I decided to write her a letter.

"_Dear beloved Brittany, _

_How are you holding up with out me? I really miss you I cannot tell you the place or date of this letter as it is restricted but when you hear about the 90 mile loss in North Africa just know that I was in that battle. It was on that day that I almost died. It was by the grace of God that I was spared. Oh how I wish I could just forget the horrors I have just witnessed. They are so…so terrible that it makes me sick just thinking about them. Like the fact that I have the blood of 60 on my hands._ _That is the number of men who died under my temporary command today. God I feel like a murderer! It makes me feel as if I was the one who personally shot and killed those fine young men. MEN! They aren't even old enough to buy beer, to live life, to know what it is like to find the woman of your dreams like I have. You are the only reason why I am not going trigger happy. You are my anchor and without you I would go crazy. No crazier than crazy; I would go insane without you. _

_Love, _

_Alvin. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note; when someone goes trigger happy it means that they act without thinking. Its almost as if they have a death wish and they will do things that a sane person wouldn't. Like charging an enemy tank with a grenade is an example. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. The best way you can tell me and prove it is to review it. Now if you read Ch. 1 and didn't leave a review well then pleas go back review it. I want to know what you thought of it. Is our writing good or great? Do we need to improve on something? Let us know so that we can work in improving ourselves.**


End file.
